


Untitled (15)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Poignant, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Rose to Woman Wept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (15)

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _ice_.

* * *

Stepping from the doorway of the TARDIS, Rose gasped at the splendor of the curling waves: towering breakers, eternalized in ice. “Jus’ think, one second there’s this world, teemin’ with life and movement. Then the next, it’s dead… frozen and empty.”

“Everything dies, Rose,” he droned.

Shivering, she nestled into his embrace. He pressed his lips to her crown, and wished they, too, could be immortalized in this single moment, unchanged throughout time.

With a dazzling grin, she broke from his arms, dancing, blazing in the light from the open TARDIS door, an ephemeral flame, melting his hope of eternity.


End file.
